In the Land of Zombies
by Be Obscene
Summary: Wichita must save Little Rock after she is sucked into a strange world where the only thing scarier than an evil witch and talking animals are the bloodthirsty undead. Bizarre AU. Rating will change for later chapters. Will contain language, violence and sexuality involving femslash so be warned. PLEASE REVIEW! Would love feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a much stranger fan fiction, one which will involve the girls being transported to Narnia. Defiantly AU and a Femslash in future chapters. Just had an idea for something like this involving the characters of Wichita and Little Rock to follow my previous stories: "Undying Love" and "My Heart Says Yes but My Head Says No". Little Rock is known as April in this story and she is 18.**

Christa was not happy about moving in with her mother and her new family, but it wasn't like she had a lot of options; a college dropout at 23, she never showed that much promise; running the country wasn't a possibility. Her stepfather, Pete, showed concern for the way she dressed, her attitude and her possible drug use, she was like a time bomb ready to explode at any moment and her mother was aware of this. She agreed with her new bow that after the first sign of trouble, she would be gone.

_"My own mother against me. Dad wouldn't stand for this if he were still alive"_

Pete moved them into a Victorian era home that had been abandoned several years ago, it was still in good condition besides a few broken windows and chipped paint; but Pete was a handyman and a perfectionist so it wasn't like it was too big a job. Christa carried two cardboard boxes into the room she claimed as her own, the biggest next to the master bedroom, she wasn't happy about sharing the bathroom with Pete's daughter, April. April had just turned 18, she wasn't all that mature for her age but she certainly had a bright future or at the very least brighter than her rebellious stepsister. Christa tried to avoid conversations with her at every chance she got, she thought she was weird, a girl who on the outside seemed like an ordinary, pretty girl but the reality was she obsessed over everything fantasy related to the point that it was almost all she could talk about.

She was hoping to avoid April quickly by slipping into her room and shutting the door but she wasn't so lucky, she was already on the top of the stairs waiting to fill her ears.

"Christa!"

Christa moved past her, practically pushing her aside, she was so short that she could probably lift her up and toss her.

"You better not have moved your stuff in the room with the fireplace, I already called dibs" she droned. April followed behind her, smiling obliviously. She set the boxes on the floor and took a look around the room, everything was pretty plain but she would be making changes to that.

"Hey, there's this movie I got that you might like"

"I seriously doubt that" Christa laughed under her breath.

"I just thought, maybe you'd like to do something together" April said quietly.

Christa tried not to sound too much like a bitch, "Listen, April, we're two very different people, we don't exactly run with the same crowd."

"But, I mean...I just thought, us being family and all..."

"Do you honestly think we're family, does this seem like your idea of family?"

April had no idea how to answer that. Christa smiled a little, knowing she would stay quiet for the time being; April stood silently as Christa shut her bedroom door. April did what she always did in these situations, sit in her room alone and read; she made it no secret that she wanted to be a writer but she felt she could never get any inspiration, not like any of her favorite authors, _"How am I supposed to write from the heart when I can't even hear myself think?!" _she thought as the vibrations of loud heavy rock music shook the walls.

She ventured outside of her sanctuary to knock on Christa's bedroom door, of course she didn't budge, how could she possibly hear anything but the sound of her eardrums exploding? April decided to search for another room, maybe there was something at the far end of the house, something sound proof. She checked every door but came up with nothing but closets. She went up the high, spiraling staircase that led to the attic, something she had to admit to herself was a bit creepy, especially the black attic door and red glass knob she had to turn; it was like a warning of what was to come. Before even touching the door knob she tried to sneak a peek through the keyhole but it was pitch black inside. She took a deep breath and turned the knob only to find it stuck, not locked but like there was someone or something on the other side holding it back. April nudged the door with her shoulder which did nothing, she used her whole body on the door like she was a cop raiding a place; this worked but she ended up landing on the floor, hurting her arm and shoulder in the process. No one would come to investigate because they would only think it was that headache enduing nausea Christa called music pulsing throughout the house.

April groaned a little but managed to pick herself off the floor to investigate the place; her arm was surely bruised but no matter. The attic was of course musty and smelled like there may have been mice living up there but it didn't seem to bad in her mind and once she closed the door she could hardly hear a thing. Pete did tell her not to go anywhere he hadn't check out for himself yet especially the attic but it seemed safe enough, a few old antiques, dusty clothes, even a wardrobe.

**Please review/favorite! Will continue, see where this goes. I'm open to any suggestions too, if anyone has any you can always leave a comment or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing on with this story, April discovers what waits for her in the attic. Review if you please, let me know if there is anything I can change.**

April couldn't explain why, but she needed to see what was inside of that wardrobe; you could call it simple human curiosity or maybe even instinct, but after the events that follow you could write it off as just plain stupid. She opened both doors, looking inside she saw a couple of fur coats and worn out dresses.

_"What were you expecting, hidden treasure?" _she thought, rolling her eyes, _"What am I going to write about? There's nothing that inspires me, I'm stuck in this slump. Why doesn't this house give me any ideas? Why am I here? Why does Christa hate me?"  
_She didn't know why it bugged her so much that Christa ignored her, she thought of herself as an easy going person, she wasn't judgmental, there wasn't any real reason why she wasn't connecting with her; she never even spoke to her during the wedding that she was practically dragged to.

There was a sudden cool breeze she felt come from within the wardrobe, like a chill of winter air; it was mid summer, at least 90 degrees out. She could hear a strong wind coming from deep within the wardrobe, it almost sounded like a harsh, raspy voice calling to her. She only let a moment pass before she closed the wardrobe in a sudden panic when it sounded like her name was yelled. She ran out of the attic, closing the door and rushing down the stairs. She wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of her, when she lifted her head all she saw was a torso for a split second before slamming into it.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

April realized she had run into the redhead that caused her to escape into the unknown, possibly haunted attic to begin with, "Sorry, I..."

Christa asked, "Were you in the attic? Look, my mom wanted to make sure you didn't wander off, since you tend to be really bad at taking care of yourself."

"Okay" April said, still catching her breath from her run.

"What were you even doing up there?" Christa really didn't care, she just snickered and walked back to her room.

That night, April was woken up by thumping coming from directly above her bed, something in the attic moving around; it wasn't the creaking sounds of the house settling that's for sure. Whatever was in that wardrobe had something to do with it, she knew that much. She had to do her best to be quiet, sneaking out of her room in her bare feet, slowly opening her door and climbing the spiral staircase. _"What are you doing you idiot? You're not supposed to investigate the weird noises, at least not by yourself!"_ Of course she wouldn't get any help from Christa, she was fast asleep and snoring like a bear. She forced the tricky attic door open and discovered the loud thumping stopped, as if on cue. The first thing she noticed was that the wardrobe was not in the same spot she had last seen it, it looked like someone had moved it to the far left side of the room. She slowly approached it and discovered the floor was wet, ice cold water. Something strange caught her eye, falling ever so slightly out of the wardrobe's partially opened door were flakes of snow.

_"This can't be real" _she thought, opening the door wide; it was like she was opening it up to another world. The fur coats were still there, untouched but there was no back to the wardrobe, just a black void where snow softly fell. Without a second thought she climbed into the wardrobe. _"Okay, time to turn back. Just leave this and go back to b..." _The door closed behind her.

The next morning, Christa slept in; it wasn't like she had any where to be. She walked downstairs and discovered it to be very quiet, like everyone had left, her mother was in the kitchen alone. "Hey, what's up?" Christa asked, her mother didn't say anything, like she didn't even hear her, "Look, if you want to yell at me, fine..."

"Christa, when's the last time you saw April?" Christa saw how serious her mother looked, like she was on the verge of tears.

"...I don't know, last night around 8, why?"

"Pete doesn't know where she is, it's not like her to just go off without telling him."

"She is 18, I think she can take care of herself...well maybe not."

"Her shoes and clothes are still here" she paused, "Christa, you would tell me if you knew anything, right?" Suddenly she was ready to snap at her daughter, Christa felt like backing away in case she was going to grab her by the neck and choke her to death, "If you're keeping anything from me, I swear you will be out on the street!"

"No, Mom, I'm not, I swear! I don't know where that little b...I don't know where she could have gone" she sat down at the table which seemed to anger her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Christa, help me look for her! I'm not asking."

"Why do you care so much? It's not like she's really your..." Her mother gave her the scariest look, the one that told her she would end her if she didn't do as she was told, "Fine" she sighed, she didn't really want to spend her day looking for a nutcase.

**More to come in the next chapter by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit later getting this chapter together. Don't expect too much of a slash in this chapter. Zombies will appear a bit later. Enjoy! **

April walked through the cold darkness, nothing but black still with not a light or sign of an ending. She no longer felt hard wood beneath her feet but now wet, ice cold snow. She could have turned back. She should have turned back but her morbid curiosity took hold. She held out both hands to block the oncoming ice pellets that were really starting to build up. Eventually there was a light, it started very small but grew, she squinted her eyes to see what looked like a street lamp. She walked closer and the snow began to stop, she continued walking and the dark void was replaced by a bright winter day. April turned back to see the wardrobe closed behind her, she assumed this had to be a dream brought on by her fear of the attic; it was logical.

April looked around, taking in everything, it was fairly cold, she was shivering, it was certainly a very vivid hallucination. She saw snow covered hills and pine trees that couldn't have possibly existed, not in her town, not in the hot summer. She had the sudden suspicion that she was being watched by someone, she looked around, at first glance there was nothing out of the ordinary until she spotted something behind a tree in the corner of her eye. Animal eyes were looking at her, kind eyes that didn't look like they meant any harm toward her. What walked out from behind the tree was a faun, a half man, half goat she had only seen in her books.  
"Hello, miss, I suppose you are wondering where you are" the creature spoke.

"A dream?"

"Not quite. You are April, are you not?"

"How did you know my name?"

"You have to come with me, there is not much time."

"I don't know what this is. I can't just follow you through here, I don't even know what this place is or..."

The faun took out a hand, "You are cold, I can find you shoes" he instructed noticing her bare feet turning red. April was very skeptical but she wanted to find out what this was all about. She took the faun's offer of shoes, she took another look at the wardrobe but it was gone.

Not far from where April entered, an evil sorceress known as Kara and her goblin minions were tracking her. "We have to find her before the prophecy is fulfilled", Kara warned.

"If it is true then she is already on her way to the sanctuary. Once there, they will not let us cross, we will miss our only chance", a minion known as Devon told his master. It was almost at this exact moment that Christa entered through the wardrobe, well more like falling, she slipped on a patch of ice. That was when Kara had an idea, "Maybe, if we have someone she knows meet her we will have no problem."

"What are you talking about?" asked Devon. Kara pointed at the redhead standing herself up, Devon smiled, "It will be almost too easy."

Kara demanded, "Get my potions out of the carriage, now!"

Devon ran over to the horse carriage and rummaged around, searching for her chest of potions, the goblin found the tiny chest and ran over to the sorceress with it only to end up dropping it. "Dammit! Pick it up!" He did so, he opened it up and presented to her a collection of vials of all different colors and arrangements. Kara picked up a small purple vile that was slightly cracked from the fall. She ordered Devon to find a way to get Christa to drink the concoction which Devon was quick to object, thinking the girl was assault him because of his rather grotesque appearance. "You will find a way!"

Devon had no other choice, he walked up slowly to the confused girl who was staring in shock at the landscape, "What the fuck did I do before this?" she said aloud, "I don't like this." She walked back to the wardrobe but discovered it was gone, nothing left but a rectangular imprint in the snow. Devon walked up behind her thinking she could hear him calling, she turned around only to be startled half to death by him, "Holy shit, what the fuck are you?"

"Calm down, you've just had a bad trip!"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it. I don't know what I took before this but I don't like it. What are you supposed to be any way?"

"I am Devon, I am a goblin."

"April would love you."

"Are you looking for a short girl, brown hair?"

"Yeah..." Christa could still not get over what she was looking at.

"I can take you to her if you'd like" he tried to smile but it looked too forced and awkward.

"Well, I never was a good judge of character", she didn't have that much of a choice, if this was some kind of LSD drug induced dream then what harm could it cause? She had never experienced anything like this but she thought she might as well go with the flow until her mom discovered her body on her bedroom floor spazing out. Devon found April's footprints in the snow, they of course much to his fear led to the sanctuary gates where he could not cross as his kind had been banished some time ago.

"Here" Devon held the purple vile up to Christa, she took it out of his greasy hand and held it up to examine it, "It will calm your nerves."

"I don't know...but then again this is my own twisted brain doing this..." she popped the cork off and drank the liquid, Devon smiled mischievously. Christa gagged a little, "Ugh!" Then she was handed a dagger, "What's this for?"

"...Uh, it is dangerous in the forest, you will need it" he spotted April with her faun friend on the other side of the gate, "There is April now." Christa looked in the direction Devon was and her heart skipped a beat. It was like time had stopped, Christa could not move a muscle as April was in her line of vision. She could feel herself sweat, droplets slid from her forehead down to her cheek. April looked absolutely perfect to her.

"You know what you have to do" Devon whispered. Christa nodded, unable to take her eyes off of April who at that moment looked happy, likely discovering something important about her destiny. Christa knew what she had to do, there was no stopping her.

**I will continue this soon! Favourite/Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Will try to get another one made up by next weekend! There will be more of a femslash!**

Christa was swoon, she couldn't look away; Devon was pleased, thinking everything was going well, now it was just a matter of her getting on the other side of the gate. He made his way back to the sorceress who was watching at a safe distance behind some trees. "Did you tell her to cut out her heart?"

"Uh, no" Devon said, a bit perplexed that she would want that.

"No matter, I'm just happy I will be rid of her."

"What about that one?" Devon motioned to Christa still gazing at her step sibling, "Will we have any other use out of her?"

"She will surely be killed by the guards, her head stuck on a pike. So no."

It was surprising to see that April didn't notice Christa gawking at her, she was all too enthralled in talking to a lion that should not have existed. A guard that was half man, half bull spotted her and approached while holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Christa seemed to look right through him, ignoring the fact that she might be in some serious danger. She was leaned in on the bars of the gate, her face was pressed up against it as if she was trying to squeeze through. "Who dares to enter?" He hit the bars with his sword, Christa backed up, she was still fixed on April.

"I'm with April" she said, giving him a sly grin. It didn't seem to flatter him, hot breath escaped his nose cartoonishly.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

"No one. Now can I come inside?"

"Kara sent you, didn't she?"

"I don't know a Kara, sorry."

"Christa?" April saw a rather frightening sight, her normally aggravated step sister was looking cheerful and in her direction no less. She rushed over to the gate and looked at her with complete shock, "What? How?..."

"Tell him you know me", the guard looked to April for approval, she looked up at him and nodded. He unlocked the gate and Christa stepped through. Kara watched, she smiled approvingly, though she was wondering what was taking her so long to lunge at the younger girl's throat with the knife she was given. Christa put an arm around April's back and placed her hand at her waist.

"She must be going to wait to make her move" Devon assured his master. Kara grew more skeptical the further April and Christa evaded her sight. They moved in closer for a better view which was risky given that there had to be other guards around, especially outside of the sanctuary. April was trying to explain to Christa what was happening and what this place was but all Christa could think about was just how adorable she was, it was like some powerful energy had completely changed her outlook, which was what was really happening to her, only nobody knew yet.

"...So any way, I'm like the chosen one and I apparently have to lead everyone to victory" she spoke quickly, partly because she was excited and needed someone else to tell this news too. Christa only smiled, she couldn't seem to resist touching April's hair, running each strand delicately through her fingers. "Are you um...feeling alright?"

"Who? Me? Yeah, I'm great. Just something about this place has an effect on me" April smiled, looking up at her; at least she wasn't biting her head off.

"Are you sure you're not on dope?"

Christa couldn't help but laugh, "No. Tell me more."

Kara studied the look on her face and saw that she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of April, "What is she doing?" she directed her attention to Devon who was also confused; he was feeling dread, knowing that his master would blame him for this. "Which potion did you give her?"

"The one in the purple vile" he stammered.

"Purple?"

"Yes."

She demanded to see her crate of potions, all were in order before Devon clumsily dropped it. Kara checked over the viles and noticed some had the labels missing. She found a light purple potion that had its paper label missing, it was the one used for manipulating someone to carry out the task of murdering the first person they see. There were only two potions with the color purple, only one was a slightly darker shade and that was the love potion.

"Devon! You gave her the wrong one!"

"I'm sorry, master, it was the one you gave me" he pointed out.

She raised the back of her hand, threatening a slap, "You will fix this!"

He ran off with the new vile, no idea how he would get it to Christa now.

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More of Christa warming up to April. Find out what happens.  
**

April's faun friend was not pleased having Christa there, he was growing suspicious. To April, Christa seemed like she might have been on ecstasy or something; she seemed rather grabby, she just couldn't keep her hands to herself. Christa thought that she wasn't doing a good job of winning her over, she really wanted to impress her, get her attention but her looks and actions weren't working. She could have probably shown more interest in what was happening, the talking animals, them gearing up for a battle she knew so little about.

"I really like your freckles" April spoke. Christa was almost shocked to hear her voice. They were walking around the sanctuary for some time while being guided by a mystical lion.

_"She speaks, finally"_, she thought, unable to shake the feeling of joy, _"Now, you say something positive."_

"I really like how long your hair is"

_"Smooth..."_

"Thanks, I was thinking of dying it blonde. You know, you would look great with blonde hair."

Christa's eyes lit up, "Yeah! You think so?"

"Yeah, I think you'd look beautiful...not to say you don't look beautiful already" she told her, fearing she was insulting her. They sat down on some dry grass, for whatever reason, the sanctuary was in autumn while it seemed everything outside of it was in dead winter.

"Thank you, April. Is there anything else you see that I could change?"

April was thinking it was getting weird just how much she wanted criticism, this would never have happened in the real world. "Well, Christa, I do think you look almost flawless...but...I kind of worry about your size...I'm not one to judge..."

"You think I'm fat?"

"What? No, no! Not at all, I mean compared to you, I'm enormous!"

"You? You have very nice curves" Christa said, sliding a hand down her back to her buttocks, an act that would seem to startle April but instead flattered.

"You...you think so?"

Christa nodded, "Oh, yeah" April smiled, she felt like blushing, "You think I'm too skinny?"

"Well, I just think...you're not anorexic are you?"

Christa couldn't help but laugh, "No, it's just the drugs. But don't worry, I'll give that up...Unless of course, you want me to."

"I really think you should give that up. Eat a sandwich or something."

Christa came close to April, so close their noses were touching, "Okay."

"Can I ask you something?" April asked as the awkward position they were in was getting uncomfortable.

"Anything my dear."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"You're gorgeous..." Christa was fighting the urge to suck her face right there and then.

"Really? Do you think guys would find me attractive?"

"April, any man...or woman..." she raised her eyebrows when she said woman, "...would be lucky to have you."

"What about my boobs?"

Christa narrowed her eyes on April's rack, certainly bigger than her own, she certainly filled out a C-cup; great, now she couldn't stop staring at them, "Very nice..."  
She wanted to grab them with both hands like firm fruit.

"They're not perky like yours though" April pointed to Christa's breasts, she would have hoped she'd grab them but was pleased by her compliment.

"They're fantastic, you have nothing to worry about...but remember, there is more to you than those...Do you think I would look more beautiful with bigger boobs, I'm curious. Maybe you would like it if I had curves?"

"Uh...well...I mean...whatever you think...you would look great probably no matter what."

Christa gently touched April's chin with her finger tips, "You're sweet."

April's faun friend had to clear his throat to get her attention, there were more pressing matters at hand.

_"Damn, goat man, quit cock-blocking me!" _Christa knew what to do to get April to fall for her, or at least her deluded mind told her, _"I'll dye my hair! I'll do what I can to put some meat on my bones...I wonder if she likes junk in the trunk...oh, well, I guess I'll find out!"  
_

**_More soon. Hardly a slash but I will be getting to that!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Both girls had only been in their fantasy world for a short while, half a day at most but in reality they had been missing for almost a week; this briefly concerned both of their parents up until something more alarming came to their attention, a virus had spread across America and no one knew what started it. The virus seemed to mess with people's minds, make them crazy, their speech became incomprehensible. They were violent, very hostile, anyone who came into contact with them were in danger of suffering the same fate; a simple scratch or bite of their flesh was all it took.

Pete thought the whole virus scare was just a lot of bullshit, the media blowing it way out of proportion until the danger literally came knocking on their door one morning. Not sure who it could possibly be, Christa's mom opened the door, terrified to see a blood soaked woman missing an arm; she looked worse than death, her eyes were strange, something evil behind them. She was about to call to Pete but was quickly lunged at with the woman's still intact arm. She tried closing the door on her but was not strong enough, it wasn't until Pete came to see what the commotion was. Without hesitating he clubbed the woman's head with an umbrella causing her to back away and have the door closed on her; she pounded on the door and let out a disturbing yell.

She wasn't the last of the infected to drop by, throughout the rest of the day they had unexpected visitors, "What are we going to do? Christa and April are out there somewhere?!"

"We can't go out there!", Pete told her as he pounded nails, he was boarding up the downstairs windows, "They are probably fine. We'll hear from them soon!"

"What...what if they're one of them?"

"Don't even think that, I need you to be strong right now!" Pete held onto his wife as a herd of the infected wailed and moaned outside, clawing at the windows. Both adults could only pray if they would see their daughters again, "They are more than capable of taking care of themselves...I think..."

Christa was struggling to get what she believed April wanted. She wanted to measure up to April's fantasy but wasn't sure how to speed up the process; this was a magical land but she wasn't sure how to go about it. The faun and the lion were too busy advising April on other matters.

_"Where's that troll, or goblin or whatever? He must know!"_

She went to the far end of the sanctuary looking for him, he was nowhere to be found not even at the gate where he had seen her off. Devon was looking for her as well but he did not want to get to close to the wall surrounding the sanctuary, a guard could claim his head at any moment. He didn't notice a hand lunge for his neck as he had his back turned for the briefest of moments. Christa tried pulling his fat head through the bars of the gate, "Hey, you! You know where I can get some magic potions?" Devon could not talk if he wanted to, his wind pipe was being crushed by the girl's vice grip, "You gave me something before, didn't you? Well, I don't know what that was but I need some stuff to improve my image! You gotta know what I'm looking for!" Noticing that his green completion was fading fast she let him go.

"I...I...have just what you're looking for..." Devon coughed.

"Can it give me a rack?"

"A rack of what?", he asked, slightly confused until Christa pointed to her breasts.

"Oh...yes, big ones."

"An ass?"

"Well, we have a lot of donkeys..." Christa rolled her eyes and slapped a hand on her ass, "Oh, right, silly me."

"And silky blonde hair" she stroked her red hair thinking he would get confused again, but how could he at this point?

"Yes. Anything you want" he handed her the purple vile.

"That just looks like the same one you gave me."

"No, this one is different I swear."

"You better not be lying to me", she was about to grab for his neck again.

"Who's over there?!" it was one of anthropomorphic guards. Devon wanted to whisper, "Meet me at the other end" but there was no time. Christa turned around to face the guard, giving Devon a chance to flee, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one...I mean, I thought I saw someone but I was wrong", the guard looked behind her, there was nothing there, he locked eyes with her, "Do not wander alone!"

"Good advice, I'll do that."

"Come with me!"

Christa looked back and saw Devon had left the purple vile on the ground, as the guard looked away thinking she would follow him she leaned down and snatched the vile from the other side. The guard turned back to see what she was up to but by then she had already slipped the potion in her back pocket; she followed him willingly, eager to get back to April, her secret love. When she had gotten back to April however, she was being trained with a sword which fascinated Christa. _"She's so serious."_

The faun was watching Christa closely, along with a trunk of magic potions. Christa saw how mad he looked and then saw how big the trunk was that was standing next to him, "What's in that?"

"Potions to help your sister defeat the dark sorceress, it is very important to help us with our cause!"

"Oh, so like what she'll be able to shoot lasers from her eyes?"

"What? No, they are for her strength, knowledge and beauty she will need as ruler."

"Beauty. So, if she wanted to say, carry a little extra weight up here she could?", seeing the tall, young woman pat her breasts made the faun cringe for some reason, he did not want to think of the young heroin, April as some kind of sexual object.

"She could, but there would be no reason", Christa eyed the trunk, curious to what wonders it had stored within, "Don't get any ideas! You're not getting into that!"

Christa didn't care what he said, he had to take a break some time.

**Zombies are coming, will be more of this in chapters to come. Will Christa get what she wants, find out soon!**


End file.
